Things Will Burn
by autobot fangirl
Summary: Traitor, Murderer, torturer where the words most Autobots described her with. Now all she has is hate. Wheeljack used to know her, and when they reunite, all Pit's gonna break loose. What's their connection? Read and find out! Mostly OC centric, runs parallel to TFP episodes. rated M for swearing, adult themes, and gory moments. Description stinks, much better than description.
1. Welcoming committee

A/N Introducing A brand new fic! Please give a warm welcome to my first TFP full length story starring my new OC, and everyone's favorite Scientist-turned-Wrecker, Wheeljack. Guest appearances and cameos are provided by my friend Fifekun. Enjoy and Please review!

Note: This story starts during the events of Con Job. Sorry for spoilers!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, Fifekun owns Snow-Lilly and Tiv, I own my OC :)

"Wheeljack? You old Con crusher! Whatta doing all the way out here?" A familiar voice sounded through the Jackhammer's audio. Wheeljack couldn't help but bare a happy smile at who he thought was on the other line.

"Bulkhead? That you?" His smile was replaced by an amused and baffled expression. "What's with all the security?"

Bulkhead explained quickly enough. "How soon can ya come here and even the odds?"

Wheeljack grinned. "Sometime tomorrow, if I put pedal to the metal."

Another, stuffy voice cut in. The same one who had addressed him before. "We will send landing coordinates Wheeljack. Safe journey." By that tone, it must've been the Prime Bulkhead had signed on with.

"Bye buddy! I'll make sure you get a proper welcome!" Ah, good old Bulk.

Wheeljack got the coordinates a couple klicks later. He couldn't help but widen his grin. Con smashing, seeing Bulkhead, maybe even some lobbing around the old cyball, it was gonna be sweet.

On the Nemesis, Starscream pondered. "A war hero?" He rounded on Soundwave, a hasty look plastered on his faceplates. "We haven't much time." He turned to a Con standing in the hallway. "Makeshift."

On cue, Soundwave began to upload the data on this so called Wheeljack into the shape changer standing before them, taking on his build, voice, and mannerisms.

The air commander smiled devilishly. Makeshift was the perfect infiltrator, but they needed help. "I too know how to prepare a welcome." The seeker stated aloud. He turned to a vehicon. "Get me Heatstroke."

Wheeljack let his intakes pull air into his mouth in what could be considered a yawn. He was tired as he had spent the last 28 megacycles approaching the rock that was called "Earth" according to the Jackhammer's navigation systems. It was an alright planet. Sun, sand, organic lifeforms, and water; lot's and lot of water. Seaspray would love it.

'Haven't seen Seaspray in a long time. Huh. Wonder how old Barnacle aft's doing.' Wheeljack thought to himself. His thoughts were abruptly changed as he saw a red blip appear on radar. Followed by another, and another.

"Ah scrap." Wheeljack swore. The Wrecker switched off the navagation and engaged the manual controls. "All right you flying tin cans, bring it!"

The Jackhammer zig zagged through the air but one laser shot hit the tail end of the starship. Instinctively, Wheeljack's servo darted for the seat's restraint field.

The collision with solid ground made Wheeljack grunt. The restraints held fast, ensuring that the Wrecker's processor wouldn't get rattled; though many would contest he already had screws loose up there.

Ignoring the damage report for the time being, the white mech jumped up and exited the starship, using the billowing smoke for cover. The Cons were on the ground, right where Wheeljack wanted them. His hand transformed and he took aim. The Con he hit went down with a thud. Good; they weren't expecting a real fight. The smoke began to clear. Wheeljack quickly took in the scene. A small brigade; easy.

"If you Cons are trying to ruin my day, you'll have to try harder." His battle mask slid over his faceplates as he readied himself.

The Cons fired their laser guns. Wheeljack ran sideways to his left, happy that pede soldiers couldn't aim worth a damn. But this was boring, why not make it interesting? With a surge to his leg struts, the Wrecker launched upwards and landed in the middle of the Decepticons. A twisted grin formed behind his mask as he started thrashing and smashing. Now to really make it fun. With a mental command, Wheeljack's swords unclipped and he drew them; the metal glistening in the sun of this planet.

Starscream watched the footage from the Nemesis. They were going to run out of soldiers soon if they didn't hurry. "We must do it now. Soundwave, send them through." He turned to a silhouette in the doorway. "Heatstroke, you know what to do."

A sickening chuckle came from the shadows. Starscream looked on as a pair of ruby red optics stared back. "Quite." Heatstroke replied.

Wheeljack stabbed another Con through the spark when a swirling vortex opened up. "Ah, cleanup." He said expecting Bulkhead to come running through. Instead, a group of vehicons came out.

Wheeljack ridged an optic. "More of you? Tell Ol' Megsy I'm flattered, but he's not my type." With that, the Wrecker let out a battle cry and charged. As he was about to bring his sword down, it was quickly parried. He looked up and shock passed through his system for a second. "A changeling? Impressive charade." He finally said. "Though your blade work sucks."

The other Wheeljack grinned. A semi raspy voice came from him. "Makeshift is the name Autobot, and I do not intend to fight you."

Wheeljack was generally puzzled. "No?"

A voice sounded behind him. "No. The pleasure is mine."

Wheeljack didn't have even enough time to turn his helm around before something smashed the base of it, knocking his lights out.

"Uuuuhhh..." The Wrecker moaned before he slipped into stasis lock. Makeshift smiled. "Nice Heatstroke."

Makeshift looked at the Con in front of him. A femme, and an appealing one at that. She was good size for a femme, bigger than Airachnid, or that little glitch Arcee. Heatstroke stood about a Cyber inch shorter than his current form. Her armor was black with blood red accent. Her legs were covered from just above her knee joint down to her pedes, producing a knee-high boot effect. Her chest armor slid down to form two circles on either side of her spark chamber with a scant piece joining the circles and covering said spark chamber. Her helm curved around her face and formed two sharp points that ran parallel just above her shoulders. A small red tip protruded above the forehelm, that most feminine builds had (which was a huge joke around the Nemesis concerning Starscream.)

Her ruby red optics smiled as she twirled the staff that had knocked the Wrecker out. "Like I said, my pleasure." She sent a comm signal as she motioned for two of the five vehicons to drag the Wrecker off to the now appearing bridge. She followed behind as Makeshift began to kill the remaining Cons to make it convincing.

"Uh..." Wheeljack groaned as his systems started to boot up. What happened? A crash, smashing Cons, reinforcements, then...A Look alike! An infiltrator to the Omega outpost! But he didn't attack...A voice behind him...a femme, definitely a femme, but the memory was too blurry to recall the exact tone. Slag did his helm hurt!

Wheeljack tried to move his servo to grip his pounding helm. Something held him fast. His optics tried to focus as his systems registered strain in this shoulder joints. Why couldn't he touch the ground? As his processor cleared, he realized he was suspended by his servos.

'A typical Decepticon solitary interrogation cell. Fraggin terrific.' Wheeljack thought sarcastically. He stared up at the restraints. No way to open them without damaging or activating the control panel. He ran a quick diagnostic on himself only to determine his swords were gone and his guns had been disabled; He could fix that if he got his slagging servos free. Either way, struggle was pointless; best to conserve energy and to wait for an oppurtune moment. He only hoped he'd get out before Bulkhead showed up and saved his behind.

'That'd be embarressing as pit. Oh hey Bulkhead, haven't seen ya in centuries. Can you help me out of these retraints 'cause I got blindsided?' Whelljack almost said it out loud, but held back as it was likely Cons were watching the monitors.

Indeed, one mech in particular was watching him.

"Oh, he's a cute one. Look at those lines and that sleek body. Shame he isn't a femme, and I wasn't already seeing someone."

A scoff resonated in the Medbay. "Spare your energy Knockout. Wheeljack would tare you to pieces. Besides, Airachnid called dibs the moment she saw him."

Knockout straightened and eyed Heatstroke casually. "Perhaps. Snow-Lilly is all I really need anywho. I wish you two got along. I'd make her visits to me at work so much less awkward. How's Breakdown? You and him have fun last night?"

Heatstroke smiled. "Ah ah ah. A gentlemech never asks, and a femme never tells. Though I will say he has more endurance than even I thought possible."

Knockout laughed. "You've been seeing him for what, two hundred earth years?"

"Well, primarily him. You know how it is Knockie. Can't keep a good femme tied down."

The red mech returned his gaze to the monitor. Wheeljack was getting a visit from "Lord" Starscream at the current second. "No need to tell me Heatstroke; your exploits are legendary; Almost as famous as your interrogation sessions with prisoners." He motioned to the monitor. "This one seemed personal. Am I correct?"

Heatstroke narrowed her eyes. "What's it to you if it was? It's no secret I knew Wheeljack back on Cybertron. That piece of Autobot trash is like all the rest." Her tone was aggressive and angry.

Knockout threw up his servos in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Ok, sorry I asked."

Heatstroke glared at the medic as she unsubspaced her staff. "Needs an upgrade. I'd do it myself, but last time it went therma-bomb in my face. Figured you should do it." She threw the staff on the table. "I'll be in my quarters. Disturb me at your own risk." Her tone implied the medic would get some serious injuries if he even knocked.

"I wouldn't dream of it." The medic turned off the monitor as Heatstroke exited and began to work on her staff.

Heatstroke walked down the hall fuming. The mention of wheeljack had made her angry. She hated him plain and simple. Starscream came around the corner.

"Ah Heatstroke. How fortunate I caught you."

Heatstroke rolled her optics. "Yippee for me. What do you want?"

Starscream dropped the semi decent mech act. "Well, if you want to be blunt," He snarled. "Once we invade the Autobot post, Wheeljack will outlive most of his usefulness. I want you to interrogate him tomorrow. Find out if he knows where any Autobot resistance pockets are, and afterwards, kill him. I trust you are capable of doing that much?"

Heatstroke grinned a malicious grin. "That and more. He will scream when I'm finished, begging for mercy, and then I'll extinguish his spark the slowest way possible."

Starscream smiled. "Good." He walked away down the hall.

Heatstroke didn't overly care for the second in command. She figured he'd get a reaction out of him. "See ya 'round Her Commandant."

"IT'S LORD! ! ! !" The sound of an irate air commander rumbled down the halls. Well, that gave a twinge of satisfaction to the black and red femme. No time for angering Screamer, she'd just sit back and have the resident pranker Tiv do that. Instead, she had an interrogation to prep for.

Wheeljack hung suspended from the ceiling for what was it now? The tenth megacycle? The strain in his shoulder joints was starting to hurt. The door swooshed open again.

"What? Back for another gloat Scream-breath?" The Wrecker asked with as much bite as he could muster. He looked up not to see Starscream, but a new guard coming in and saying something to the other. The guard laughed and looked back at Wheeljack. "Oh your so in for it Autobot. Lord Starscream has ordered Heatstroke to deal with you."

"Heatstroke? That supposed to be some kinda medical condition or something?"

The old guard walked up, getting in close to Wheeljack. "She's the interrogation officer, and she'll have a field day with you."

Wheeljack bit the back of his mouth, making used energon leak. With precise aim, he spat it right into the guards face. The guard let out a roar before getting his emotions under control. "You'll pay for that!"

Wheeljack snorted. "Oh I'm sorry!" He said sarcastically. "Is little miss Heatstroke gonna punish me for that? Good luck to her. I'll never tell you pieces of trash anything but where you can shove it!"

The guard turned away. "We'll see. Her last Wrecker record was two Megacycles. I'm gonna get clean. See ya Fred."

"Bye Steve." The Vehicon replied.

Wheeljack realized this wasn't good. If this so called Heatstroke could break a Wrecker, then he might crack himself. He doubted this femme had actually ever seen a Wrecker, but on the off chance, the Wrecker decided his welcome just wore out. With a plan, Wheeljack started to struggle by flailing his feet, maybe if could get the guard to get close...

A few minutes later, Wheeljack slunk down the halls, so much for 'Fred'. He'd need his swords, and if he knew anything, they would be in the Medbay.

"Let's see, where the pits the Medbay?" He grumbled. The white mech looked down to the floor. "Hmm..." Wheeljack suddenly got an idea. He knelt down and began to rip the screws out of a panel. Footfalls sounded around the corner. The Wrecker finished and skidded around another corner as three vehicons walked into view.

"I'm just saying Pete, I'd be fun if Tiv painted Starscream pink. I mean really, he's practically a feeeeemmmmmAAAAAHHHH!" The vehicon fell through the panel spectacularly, making Wheeljack cover his mouth to mute his snicker.

"Slaggit!" The second one called Pete cursed. "Dumb panel must've finally caved." He reached down and picked up the maimed vehicon. He motioned to the other one. "Come on, let's get him to the Medbay."

It took some real skill to tail the Vehicons without being seen. Thankfully, Wheeljack had that skill. He entered the Medbay quietly, seeing the vehicon being put into stasis by a red and silver mech.

Knockout turned as he felt a presence behind him." Snow-Lilly, back already? I thought-" He froze as he saw the mech in front of you. "What the-? ! How'd you get out?"

Wheeljack didn't answer, with narrowed optics he lunged for the tool tray. Grabbing a laser scalpel, he threw it at the Con medic. Knockout moved at the last second, only to hear a grating sound and pain on his shoulder. "Ow!" He looked over his shoulder to see a rough scratch. The medic snarled with rage. "You scratch my paint, I SCRATCH YOURS! !"

In a flash of red, Wheeljack was knocked off his pedes. Knockout had him pinned, his knees on the Wrecker's chest and upper abdomen. A rotating buzz saw sprang from the medic's arm and he brought it down. "This won't hurt a bit!"

Wheeljack's servos darted up and he caught the anchoring point of the saw, the blade still slowly inching towards his helm with the doctor's weight behind it. With a surge of strength, Wheeljack pulled Knockout's arm down as he brought his legs up and kicked the Cons backside.

Knockout went forward, saw digging into the wall and sticking. The red Deception snarled out as he desperately tried to pry his saw loose from the wall.

Wheeljack stood up. "This WILL hurt a bit!" The Wrecker said as he punched the doctors lights out. Knockout slumped to the floor, still partially held up by the saw.

It took the Autobot a few klicks to find his swords, he went to walk out, hoping lightly over Knockout. As he turned, he spotted something in the corner. Megatron, laying on a medical berth.

Wheeljack let out a quiet surprised yelp as he involuntarily backed up. So that's what Starscream meant. His backside bumped something blunt and narrow. He turned and saw something that made him freeze. A staff, made of Cybertonium and selinium steel. It brought up memories; strong ones. Pangs hit his spark for a breif second before with a half growl, half snarl, he pushed them from his mind and left the medbay.

'It couldn't be.' He thought.

A half megacycle later, a boom rocked the ship. Heatstroke pulled herself from stasis and opened her comm to hear the commotion.

"MAKESHIFT YOU FOOL!" Screamed into her audios, making her wince.

"Heatstroke here. Status report, now."

"Wheeljack has escaped, and Makeshift has been offlined. Multiple vehicon casualties-"

Heatstroke shut off her comm. She didn't care to hear the rest. A disgusted expression mixed with hate came over her face. "One good turn deserves another Wheeljack. Just you watch."

A/N Well, hope you like my new story idea :) Tell me your opinion of Heatstroke, critiques are welcomed!


	2. Singed

A/N Ok new chapter! This chapter is co-written by my good friend Fifekun, and I. Thanks for all your help!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns transformers, Fifekun owns Tiv and Snow-Lilly, Heatstroke is mine, dialogue/actions of Tiv, Megatron, and Wheeljack courtesy of Fifekun :)

"...OK, is it just me, or does this seem like a job better suited for my sister?" Tiv looked around at the pairing that he was suddenly thrown into, and then looked back toward the Decepticon leader in front of him. "No offence, Megatron... but I work better with my sister; not Knock-off's little piranha." Putting one hand to his hip, the son of SkyQuake looked from his father's master towards Heatstroke. She, in Tiv's opinion, was almost as dull as Knockout himself. He had to credit the girl's skills; however, the air that she carried was one that he gave no trust to.

"Silence, Tiv." Megatron growled lowly at the resident prankster of the Nemesis. Tiv was only serious around Megatron or SkyQuake, the latter no longer of power towards the Mech. "Heatstroke is better suited for this mission, not to mention you sister is seeing to other matters."

"Yeah. Yeah." Tiv frowned and scoffed for a moment and then smirked over towards Heatstroke.

Heatstroke returned Tiv's gaze with a slight glower. "With all due respect mighty Lord Megatron, I'm afraid I also voice complaint. Surely Breakdown and I would be of better suitability to return to the energon mine and retrieve the monitor data than a winged bungler. Besides,"

She gestured with her staff, getting the end next to Tiv's face. "Mr. immature virgin spark here should probably see his dear Uncle Dreadwing." She spat the last name with a hint of venom. "Before Optimus Prime actually decides to kill him."

Tiv almost scowled for a moment, and then quickly put his claws up, examining their gleam and grinning slyly.

"Ooh, she called me a 'virgin'" He mocked haughtily, a chuckle escaping him and his bright ruby optics dancing with mischief. "Well at least I still have my dignity unlike SOME fem-"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Megatron bellowed, causing Tiv to stop and then put his hands behind his back quietly. The Decepticon tyrant scowled at the two below him and motioned a hand in their direction. "Neither of you will be in your comfort zone. Snow-Lilly is tending to Dreadwing per request, and Knockout and Breakdown are already under command."

"Of course she is..." Tiv muttered under his breath, looking away somewhat bitterly. His beloved sister had always been close to Dreadwing...him on the other hand, not so much. Pushing that fact aside, Tiv looked back towards Heatstroke and smirked. "Think you can keep up with me, short stack?"

Heatstroke narrowed her optics. "No problem Sasquatch." Heatstroke subspaced her staff, bowing to Megatron. "The data shall be retrieved as you command. We shall see Soundwave for a ground bridge immediately." She began to walk out. "Oh and just remember Tiv, this 'short stack' is a smaller target than you'll ever be."

Tiv smirked evilly at the femme at point as the two made their way out of the presence of 'lord Megatron the great' and into the hall of little interest. "Well that may be, your rustiness, but at least I can stand through a heated battle much longer than certain femmes." Tiv scoffed playfully and looked towards his claws, smirking. "Now we wouldn't want your pwetty widdle finish all wuined now would we, short stuff?"

Heatstroke growled. "Don't confuse me with Knockout! This finish is on a femme who could kick your aft anytime, and anywhere! I may have turned my back to the Wreckers, but don't assume I forgot what I learned." She removed her staff. "If I retained one thing, it's that wings are agony when they're ripped off. As a grounder, I don't have that weakness."

Tiv paused all for a moment at the point that the femme made, and pondered for a split second. Damage to the wings was indeed VERY painful. He had learned that just in a practice round with his father YEARS ago. Letting a smirk return to his face, the mech chuckled.

"Too true, too true" he replied lightheartedly. "Even so, should a certain femme strike me, I'll have immediate support from my beloved sister and her beloved uncle...three against one" Tiv smirked nastily at the female. "Seem like fair odds?"

Heatstroke narrowed her optics to slits. He had her there. Three against one were always bad odds. Especially with two large mechs. Still, her pride refused to back down. "I never said I needed fair odds. However, three quakes against one grounder. Defies your whole honor scrap doesn't it? And besides," A devious little smirk came to her lips. "I don't think you want to explain to Megatron why his interrogation specialist would be sporting a few wounds, and you a pair of warped wings." At her mental command, the end of her staff began to glow cherry red, the heat could be felt radiating off it in warning.

Tiv frowned at the femme and pointed at her slightly. "Watch it, princess. That 'honor scrap' has been the pride of the Quakes for centuries." He warned lowly, putting his hands behind his back and smirking lightly. "Besides, I don't fight girls. I need something with a real challenge, not something that's gonna-". Tiv paused his hurl of insults and looked past the femme, his optics narrowing slightly.

Heatstroke was about to take Tiv to the ground and make him screech an apology, when she saw his optics dart behind her. She turned and saw the mech approaching.

Tiv let off a small sighing sound before he tilted his head at the mech and let off a grin "Sup sir silence?" The mech greeted somewhat decently for a change. Tiv never really had any quarrel with Soundwave, although the Quake considered the mute mech boring. One reason he never pranked the jerk. "So. Where are you sending me and miss prissy here?...also...did my sister go to Uray yet?"

Soundwave's visor flickered an image of an energon mine with a string of numbers.

Heatstroke stared at the screen. "Energon mining op 538f-b. It's in the Canadian Rockies. Knockout said the Autobot medic stormed the place while high on some sort of synthetic energon. In all the confusion, the mining drones forgot to pull the data card on the mainframe. We need to get that before the Autobots figure out it's a direct line to the Nemesis."

"Hmmm...I so would have LOVED to see Knock-off get his tailpipe handed to him that day..." Tiv looked over the screen for a moment and put his hands on his hips, giving off a strange look. "I thought those Auto-pups already stripped that mine..." he muttered more to himself than anyone else. Shaking his head, the mech frowned at the thought of scouting a somewhat gone mine.

Shrugging it off, the mech's normal grin came to his face. "Better get this over with then...hey 'Wave, the groundbridge already updated to those coordinates?"

With a nod, Soundwave opened the portal.

Heatstroke twirled her staff, and quickly glanced back, optics showing dismissal. "Follow my lead, and try to keep your mouth shut." A mutter escaped her lips. "The less I have to hear your stupid yap, the better." With that, Heatstroke ran through the portal.

Tiv scoffed and then grinned, cracking his knuckles and then running through the groudbridge after his "partner" . "Sure thing, your grouchiness!" He called after her, his optics narrowing as he observed the situation.

Normally Tiv would never take orders from anyone but Snow-Lilly. This forced mission wasn't about to change those rules...

Heatstroke approached the mine carefully, scanners on high alert. "No sign of Autobots out here." She darted into the mouth of the mine, staying in shadow, staff drawn. When it was clear the mine was empty, she activated her staff, producing a glow to act like a torch. She motioned behind her to Tiv. "Come on genius. And try not to get claustrophobic on me."

Tiv let off a snort of sarcasm as he slowly followed the prissy femme inside of the mine. Looking this way and that, the Mech had to wonder just what was going to be so wonderful about this stupid mission. He REALLY wanted to find out if ol' spider legs had fallen into his oil trap yet. Unfortunately his sister had been dropping hints towards Knockout on where certain traps were...Personally he was past due for ranking the human airports...

"Hey sunshine, yah wanna stop pounding? I was finally getting some peace from yet yapping." Tiv muttered, not bothering to look in Heatstroke's direction.

The femme had finally reached the monitor and withdrew the chip in the back containing the data. Her mouth frowned at the Tracker's words. "Pounding? That's not me, slag for brains." Heatstroke ran another scan. "Oh scrap." She ran towards the exit, shoving Tiv aside in the process. "We've got company."

Tiv scoffed lightly as he coolly followed the femme, reaching behind him and taking out his two high-frequency blades and twirling them softly. "Lemme guess. It begins with 'Auto' and ends with 'bots'." He mocked lightly as he closed the distance between him and his not-so-friendly ally. Letting off a wicked grin, the large Quake got ready for the inevitable. "Oh I certainly hope it's that yellow bot" he grinned putting his blades together lightly. "'Cause he is SO on my kill list."

Heatstroke peered out of the opening. A white ship was touching down; the design suggested Autobot. A hiss erupted from the ship as its landing gears settled. For a second, nothing; and then with a soft thrum, the ramp descended. The Autobot Bulkhead stepped out.

Heatstroke narrowed her optics slightly. "No. You'll have to settle for the big green one." She looked back. "Can you take him, or is he too much for you?" She asked mockingly to the blade bearing Tiv.

Tiv looked over the green mech as he stepped out of the ship, grinning the whole time. It wasn't exactly someone he had a quarrel with, but that never stopped him, unlike his sister. "I'm pretty darn sure I can take him" he preened, sharpening his blades against each other and walking away from Heatstroke to get to a good position. "Watch and learn, Sunshine! This is how a Quake toys with those wretched Autobots!" That much said the Quake turned his back on the femme and made a gagging face in her honor as he left.

Wheeljack's optics narrowed at his ship landed and he got up, absently reaching to his side to make sure that his grenade was in place. He only carried one at a time; so it was best to make sure that he had the dumb thing. "'ey Bulk, make sure yer big lug ain't gettin' creamed this time." He muttered sarcastically as he started to make his own way off the ship. "I don't need that bossy human all up and down my tail again"

Bulkhead laughed. "Aw come on Jackie. Miko ain't that bad. Once you get to know her, she'll treat you like family!" He chuckled. "I think she likes you already."

Wheeljack smirked slightly at the first comment and put up a hand slightly. "Actually I was talking about the bossy Agen-"

Bulkhead stopped as a white and blue mass came charging out of the supposedly empty mine. "Jackie, company!" Bulkhead yelled as he got his wrecking ball out and with a growl charged.

At Bulkhead's warning and the sound of heavy pounding, the Wrecker looked over and barely had time to make out the figure...

"Peek-a-boo!" Tiv snarled mockingly as he all but tackled Bulkhead to the ground and got his blades ready for some serious damage against the big and large Autobot.

Wheeljack had enough time to blink, and then ran down the slope to help Bulkhead, his own blades being pulled out. WONDERFUL! Just as he got rid of that blasted Dreadwing, now he had to deal with ANOTHER Quake! Tiv; the most insane-...well 2nd most insane mech in the UNIVERSE! Wheeljack could have lobbed a grenade at the Decepticon - Problem, the large white and Aqua mech had his pal in his grasp.

Bulkhead let out a grunt as he was tackled. Tiv; another Quake; boy was this turning into quite a family affair. The winged mech was trying to get his blades positioned so he could gouge out the green Autobot's spark chamber. A blade came down and was met with his wrecking ball to block. The Con was strong! Bulkhead realized he would have some trouble in this disadvantageous position. "Hey, Jackie. Little help here?!"

Heatstroke was watching from the shadows as the buffoon she was assigned too was struggling with the large Wrecker. Normally, she would have tackled Bulk herself, but...Tiv was pretty entertaining to watch roll around in the dirt. She knew he'd spitting debris out of his turbine for a week, and the thought made her smirk. Still, Wheeljack was moving in, blades drawn, and her mentor would be mad if she let him earn a stay in the Medbay. With a wicked grin, she charged in, staff drawn and spinning similar to how Knockout showed her. "Play time." she said.

"Aww, what's the matter Big 'in Large?" Tiv chuckled as he overheard Bulkhead's request for help towards his friend. "You spend too much time around muh Uncle's explosives?" Tiv quickly sheathed just one blade and used the other to block an attack. Rolling around once more, Tiv made sure he himself was on his back and arched his legs in a ready position. "I'll teach you to mess with a Quake..." That much said, Tiv all but barreled his arched legs into Bulkhead's gut in order to launch the mech off of him.

"Bulk!" Wheeljack put his blades together and got ready to strike against the large Decepticon. Tiv treated everything like a game, it was about time someone taught him the game of 'Mess with Wreckers and go boom'-. Wheeljack found his thoughts distracted, 'cause as he was charging for Bulkhead and Tiv, he spotted twirling flashes of light in his side vision and looked...

...and found himself knocked over on his side.

Bulkhead went flailing backwards. He heard a grunt from Wheeljack and then a thud. Great, there were at least two of them. Recalibrating his optics quickly, he saw Tiv come in to pounce. "Big n' Large this!" He bellowed. His wrecking ball made contact to Tiv's face, sending the Decepticon sprawling. Bulkhead rocked to his pedes. "Never mind Jackie. I can take him. Get ready for clean-up Con!" Bulkhead took the offensive, beginning a flurry of punches at the winged behemoth.

Heatstroke stood a couple feet away from Wheeljack. She mentally went tsk tsk at him for being so easy to drop. She was expecting more of a challenge, still Wheeljack wasn't one to be underestimated.

The Decepticon femme watched as the white Autobot sprung up off the ground and took a battle position, swords drawn.

"Slick surprise, pint-size" Wheeljack commented, his optics narrowing and his face mask securing into place. Bringing his swords together, the mech only took a glance at the femme before him. She wasn't any Decepticon warrior he was too terribly familiar with; which made no difference to him. He blocked out the possibility of this being Tiv's infamous sister; partly because if it was, the Tracker wouldn't have barreled into battle so quickly. Either way, this was a 'con, and she was going down.

"If you're trying to ruin my day, you're gonna have to try harder."

Tiv shook his head slightly as he got himself off of the ground and turned, noting the large green Autobot now letting off a flurry of punches. Some of the attacks hit their mark, others were blocked by Tiv's stout arms. Letting a grin come to his face, the Tracker let the Wrecker punch at him, while he reeled back a hand and gave the mech a wicked uppercut.

Shaking off the sting in his hand, Tiv grinned. "You know, you're persistent." He said mockingly. "First Dreadwing, now me. They don't call you a wreck for nothing!" That much said, Tiv turned and aimed a kick at Bulkhead.

Heatstroke watched Wheeljack's battle mask slide and secure with a click. It wasn't a surprise he didn't recognize him. The mech charged, swords glinting the midday sun. The barrage of swords swayed into a dance of a practiced routine.

'Typical Wheeljack.' She thought.

Her staff caught a sword which she parried. Then using the weapon as a support, she flipped forward and brought the end of the staff down on his helm. Her pedes made contact with the ground as she pushed herself back.

"Getting old Jackie." She commented.

Wheeljack recoiled at the hit slightly, but started to go back for more. If this femme thought that she could keep down a Wrecker, then she was way out of her-

Wait what?

Wheeljack looked over towards the femme with a crazed look of confusion before he was knocked down once more. Letting off a growl, the mech forced himself back up and clenched his servos tightly on his weapons. How did this femme KNOW him? For that matter, how was she keeping up with him?

"Who the slag ARE you?" he growled lowly, keeping his blades up.

Bulkhead felt the kick like Prime rammed into in. The force drove him back, leaving trenches in the Earth. "Can say the same 'bout you. If it's one thing I'll give ya. You Quakes can take a hit." His optics narrowed. "But I've fought much tougher." He ran at Tiv again. "Oh, and Bumblebee says hi!" The green mech reeled back his fist and delivered a haymaker that could shatter boulders straight into Tiv's wing.

"ARGH!" Tracker let out a yelp as Bulkhead's fist made contact with his wing. One thing he had to tip his belt to the large Green Autobot was...that was quick. Tiv, being large and in charge, wasn't as lightning quick as his sister. Looking behind him, the mech frowned at the nice gash that had been made in the flaps portion of his wing.

After a moment, the Decepticon actually chuckled, and then glared over at Bulkhead. "Thanks a LOT, jerk. Now I have to deal with those idiots Knockout and Breakdown" Quickly, Tiv ducked down and slid kicked Bulkhead.

Heatstroke grinned at Wheeljack's words, confusion in his voice. She ridged a brow. "Come now Jack-Jack. You don't remember me?" She did a weird motion with her staff. It was awkward, and looked ungraceful. She smiled as Wheeljack's optics flew wide in recognition.

Wheeljack paused for a moment as she made the ungraceful movement...and the comment. 'Jack-Jack'...

It. COULDN'T. BE!

Wheeljack felt a sudden wave of both confusion and utter shock rush over him. It was like he was being told that he would meet the Creator Himself, it knocked the wind out of him. That stance, that demeanor-...was it-...

"...Cin-...Cinderspark?" The mere name actually tasted like venom to the Wrecker when directed towards this hotheaded Decepticon Femme. This couldn't be possible; His Cinderspark would...NEVER...

Bulkhead doubled over as the Con's foot smashed into his plating with a crunch. Great, now he couldn't drive Miko home. He ducked a punch and came up, giving a solid clap to the side of Tiv's head, hoping to disrupt the equilibrium circuit. Sadly, the whack he got to his throat unit told him different.

Heatstroke smiled as Wheeljack stuttered her old name. Immediately, she sub spaced her staff. "Good to see you again Jackie. And before you say anything, let's say undercover work has it's hazards." She advanced. The emotion in Wheeljack's body language was enough.

Tiv blinked for a moment as his first punch didn't make contact, and the 'Con started to look over in order to determine what the bot was about to do...the green mech did punch for his throat...but surprisingly instead of his equilibrium being disrupted...his reflex wire kicked in...Resulting in Tiv's fist flying into Bulkhead's face, and suddenly recoiling into his own. Tiv found himself landing on his tush and let out a groan at the sudden movement.

"Ooohhh..." The Quake put a hand to his head and just plain sat there for a moment, glancing at Bulkhead, who was lying spread eagle on the ground. "Ok...That was pretty good" He muttered sarcastically.

Wheeljack paused and gave off a pure look of confusion towards the femme and took a step up. "Whoa whoa whoa- Undercover work?" The Mech paused for a split moment and then glanced over towards Bulkhead and Tiv to make sure that his pal was fine, before he quickly looked back towards the black and red femme.

"But- wait- You went missing! How could you-"

Bulkhead shook his helm and looked sideways past Tiv. That looked like-

"Ah Scrap!" He muttered trying to stand and run. "Jackie! Get away from her! She's dangerous!" He screamed

Heatstroke smiled as Wheeljack turned his helm to the yell. He was in range. Darting forward, she got into his personal space, and retracted a panel in her arm. Glee leapt into her spark with the satisfying thunk the blade made as it hit it's mark in his lower abdomen. A shiver went down her spine as he lurched.

"First rule you taught me Jackie...Never trust a Decepticon." She pulled away, blade coming with her.

Tiv was fixing to make a grab for Bulkhead, but found himself gawking at the move set before him. The Wrecker known as Wheeljack had been stabbed violently by Heatstroke, causing the said mech to fall to the ground in a fetal position. Tiv had to fight back an impressed whistle... yesterday he had learned that his own uncle didn't beat these two...But the swift and crafty Heatstroke just flattened him in two seconds!

"This is not good for my rep..." Tiv muttered, standing.

Wheeljack felt the weight of the world on him. WHAT just happened? One moment he had been staring into the optics of one he had once protected...but

The mech couldn't think...couldn't breathe...couldn't move. All he could feel was the pain...

"Cinder...spark..." was all he managed to mutter as he felt his stasis overpower his mind.

A/N Again, big shout out to Fifekun for co-writing this chapter and the next few to come with me! You're awesome muh friend! :)


End file.
